


Blood-red high heels

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [8]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2018 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: The Expanse; Chrisjen, Amos; how does Amos know about high heels?
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 2





	Blood-red high heels

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2018 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: The Expanse; Chrisjen, Amos; how does Amos know about high heels?

He borrowed the heels from one of the girls he'd grown up with, who had half-heartedly bitched because they suited him far better than they'd ever suited her. They were relatively plain in design, but the color was the same dark red of blood, and for that reason alone he liked wearing them.

He didn't understand all the complaints about how hard heels were to walk in; he'd struggled more with anti-grav boots the first time he'd tried those - and those didn't make his ass look half as good as the blood-red heels did.


End file.
